The Sexiest Scientist
by sheBONES
Summary: Brennan gets a VERY interesting letter from Maxim mens magazine, hmmm how will Booth react? You can guess where I'm going with this....rating subject to change if and when I add a lil spice to this story! But it won't happen unless you READ & REVIEW!
1. Good day

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones, don't own Maxim magazine, don't own anything else of substantial value….oh well, at least I'm not likely to get robbed, unless someone wants to steal my Analysis of Ancient Mythology textbook?

A/N: I have no idea if anybody is gonna be interested in this at all, the idea just popped in my head a minute ago and I didn't have anything else to do. So here you go- chapter one of a jealous love fest!!! Tell me what you think, hope you like it!

Hiya Bones, how ya doing?"

Booth came into the lab with a spring in his step, delighted that the day had yet to present any dead bodies. Seeing his partner standing at a lab table talking with Zack and Hodgins, he flashed them all a beaming smile as he let his thoughts momentarily stray to,

'Damn she looks gorgeous!'

Immediately conscious of his especially good humor, Brennan issued Booth a warm smile that made his heart skip a beat- literally stop for a painful second and then start racing in his chest.

"Morning Booth. You having a good day?" She asked him, her eyes shining in response to his good mood.

Booth nodded a friendly hello to Zack and Hodgins before fixing a charm smile on Brennan and replying,

"No new bodies in the lab today. That means nobody died and you don't have to identify their remains, so it's a good day for _you_."

He stands opposite from her across the stainless steel table and leaned forward, dimples appearing as his smile grew.

"And when you're having a good day," he locked eyes with Brennan, his charm taking on a life of its own. "_I'm_ having a good day."

Brennan looked surprised for a second, uncomfortable with this even more open than usual flirting, then responded with a shy chuckling smile. Just as she opened her mouth to reply, Angela burst in the lab.

"Temperance Brennan! Are you crazy, don't you check your mail?!"

Angela stamped up to the exam table, glaring at Brennan's confused expression as Booth, Zack and Hodgins watched in shocked silence.

"Ange," Brennan began slowly, her forehead wrinkling. "No, I haven't checked my mail today. Why-"

Angela huffed and thrust an oversized envelope in at Brennan.

"Well, if you had, you would have seen this letter from _Maxim_ sitting on your desk!"

Zack and Brennan looked at each other questioningly as Booth and Hodgins exchanged grins over the table.

"What's the matter, Angela?" Booth joked, stifling a laugh. "Bones forget to renew her subscription?"

Booth and Hodgins' met each other's eyes and burst out into loud guffaws that echoed in the mostly metal work area.

Angela shot Booth an irritated glance before diverting her urgent gaze back to Brennan.

"No, this is an official letter from Maxim Publishing Headquarters. Here sweetie, open it!"

Reluctantly taking the envelope from Angela's waving hand, Brennan studied it and asked,

"And what exactly is Maxim?"

As Brennan worked her finger into the corner of the sealed edge of the envelope, Angela smiled naughtily.

"It's this hugely popular, racy men's magazine. Now hurry up, open it!!!"

She bounced in agitation, her eyes focused on the letter in Brennan's hand.

Breaking the seal and tearing the paper, Brennan looked from Angela to Booth, then back to Angela.

"But why are they contacting me?"

Suddenly the smile dropped off Booth's face. As he visibly paled, staring at Brennan with an expression that could only be read as horrified fear, Angela squealed,

"Why do you _think_, Bren? They want you to pose for them!!"

Angela's words hit Booth with enough force to knock him down. Luckily, he was leaning on the exam table and responded by tightening his already white-knuckle grip on the edge.

"There's no way. There's just no way- right?" he babbled as he shook his head, absolutely and wholly terrified at this unspeakable idea.

Booth looked desperately around for confirmation. Zack observed the whole scene in a state of mute confusion, Hodgins looked immensely entertained, Angela was glowing with excitement, and Brennan was completely….uninterested?

She ripped the envelope open and pulled out a thick, folded sheet of stationary, her expression the same as if she were looking at a grocery list. Unfolding the paper, Brennan ignored Booth and cast a stern glance at her best friend.

"That's highly unlikely."

As Brennan's eyes scanned the letter, seconds ticked by and her face remained blank. His terror rocketing to dizzying heights, Booth mumbled to himself,

"Maxim doesn't want Bones for a centerfold, that's…just…."

Angela rolled her inky black eyes, then gave him that 'You're Not Fooling Me' grinning stare.

"Right, a prominent men's magazine is contacting this famous, sexy hunk of woman because they're writing an article on Alpha Male tendencies and they need her expertise."

Her sarcasm struck home, amplifying Booth's dread even more. Unable to stand the suspense any longer, Booth exclaimed,

"Come on Bones, what's it say?!"

Brennan lifted her pale eyes from the page and focused them on Angela.

"Apparently, I've been voted Sexiest Scientist of the Year, and they want me to pose for the cover of next month's issue." She turned her steady gaze on Booth.

Booth studied Brennan intensely, and saw just a quirk of a smile on her bemused face before a loud buzzing drilled in his ears and everything went black.

---Well, what'd ya think? I can continue it if anybody wants (I think I have the basic storyline figured out), but if it's totally lame or anyone else has already written something like this, it's easy enough to delete. I get the bad feeling this story sucks, so PLEASE REVIEW!!! NAKED BOOTH HAS BEEN KNOWN TO VISIT GOOD REVIEWERS AT NIGHT……oh yeah


	2. Gone bad

Disclaimer: No, okay? Just no. Wait, I'm not gonna get sued for this, am I? Oh well, what are they gonna take from me, my pants?

A/N: Here's the much anticipated (according to my many fabulous, colorful reviews) second chapter. T cuz I said shit (who said shit? I said shit!) . Hope you like! That's my way of saying 'PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW'. I've also found capital letters render this approach more effective.

"Booth? Booth, man are you alright?" Hodgins' deep voice echoed strangely in the lab.

Enclosed in darkness, Booth's brain struggled to reboot as a single thought ran on a continuous loop through his mind:

'I just passed out. I just passed out. I just passed out.'

Hideous embarrassment pulsed through his body while Booth considered opening his eyes. He didn't feel at all ill, so it probably wouldn't hurt, at least not physically. But he'd been at the lab when he blacked out, so he was probably going to have to face the entire Squint Squad looking down on him like a specimen, and Brennan…Suddenly, everything rushed back at him and sent his mind spinning again. Angela, the letter, Brennan-

'Oh shit.'

Booth cautiously opened his eyes, blinking to readjust them to the lab's bright lights. His vision quickly cleared, and Booth was immensely relieved when realized he was still upright. So relieved in fact, that he failed to be humiliated that he had blacked out and collapsed forward onto an exam table with everyone looking on.

"Booth, what's wrong?" Brennan's panic-stricken sapphire eyes cleared the remaining fog from Booth's mind and he straightened, adjusting his tie nervously.

"Nothing Bones, everything's fine. Sorry, I just uh…"

Several seconds dragged by as Booth shoved his hands in his pockets and avoided Brennan's expectant gaze.

"Oh, I'll tell you what his problem is." Angela jibed, crossing her arms at him.

"Honey, that's what happens when an FBI agent has a temporary meltdown at the thought of his woman posing for a men's magazine."

"What?! I am _not_ Booth's _woman_, are you insane?" Brennan gestured wildy with her hands, the Maxim envelope falling to the table.

"Whoa whoa whoa. No one is anybody's 'woman', okay? I did not have a meltdown, as you put it. There's no reason to get upset, we all know Bones is an," Booth paused and cleared his throat, hating himself for showing discomfort. "_attractive_ woman, so it's not surprising she was approached by…Maxim. The fact that they contacted her is…nice."

Angela raised an eyebrow.

"_Nice_? So the fact that sexy pictures of Brennan are going to be published in a magazine has absolutely no effect on you…at all?" She watched him carefully, completely aware that was bull.

Booth walked around the exam table and faced Angela, a cocky smile displayed on his face.

"That has no effect on me whatsoever, Angela, because it's" he shook his head once for every syllable "not-gonna-happen."

Angela turned abruptly to Brennan.

"Sweetie, there's no way you're going to pass this up! You-"

Booth put his hands on his hips.

"I can't believe you think Bones would-"

"Shut UP!" Brennan was _pissed_. She stood glaring at the two of them, her back rigid.

"Nice, Dr. Brennan." Hodgins said quietly, grinning over Brennan's shoulder.

She didn't turn to look at him.

"You too. And not that it's anyone's business," she said loudly, eyes directly on Booth. "But I've decided I'm going to accept Maxim's offer. And I do NOT want to talk about it anymore. Now," She swept her gaze across the room, eying Booth and Angela especially. "I'll be in my office, _working_, if anyone needs me."

Brennan turned on her heel and marched to her office, leaving all four of them standing around an exam table in wide-eyed shock, Booth's expression twinged with abject horror.

A/N: Well, Booth didn't exactly pass out…more like 'blacked out'. I don't know, passing out is for wimps. And you all HAD to know Brennan would say yes, I'm too much of a sucker for Booth-jealousy (but don't worry, she explains why and everything next chapter)! Sorry this is a smidge later than promised, I had some friends over, and then we had some Captain Morgan over…..let's just say, my writing abilities were temporarily impaired. Next update coming tomorrow, although I guess it's actually today. Pleeeeaaaaassseeee review, I'd love to hear what u think! Xoxox Steph


	3. Gone worse

Disclaimer: Well folks, last I checked my lotto tickets weren't worth anything, so looks like my master plan to buy Fox (and David Boreanaz) will have to remain on hold for a little longer.

A/N: Here's the very, very, VERY overdue next chapter folks, sorry about the delay- but you'll all be happy to know that I am now officially on Spring Break and am free to write to my little heart's content, yay! You know the drill by now, a review a day keeps profound depression away! Haha

Seconds, maybe minutes passed by as Angela, Zack and Hodgins stood like very-surprised looking statues. Booth, on the other hand, had taken off not a half a second after Brennan had made her proclamation and followed her toward her office.

With every footfall Brennan heard behind her, she increased her speed to the safety of her private working quarters. With Booth matching Brennan's pace from a few feet back, they gradually progressed from speed walking to an undignified jog. Reaching the finish line, the door of her office, Brennan immediately grabbed the handle and turned to shut the door in Booth's face. But his stride must have been considerably longer than hers because he was already in the door, his face a centimeter from hers.

"Bones, you can't do this."

Brennan's eyes popped, their innocent heavenly blue further convincing Booth (as if he needed more convincing) he couldn't let her agree to Maxim's offer. Brennan took a step backward, which Booth instantly mirrored. He knew if he was going to change her mind, he would have to get in her personal space, penetrating all her defenses.

"You're not going to change my mind!"

She strode around her desk and sat, purposely shuffling papers around and avoiding Booth's astonished stare.

"Bones, I can't _believe_ you! I mean, everything you stand for! This magazine wants to exploit you, post your picture for men to…Oh my GOD!!!"

He was standing in front of her desk, palms planted on its wooden surface, his eyes blazing with something Brennan had seen a thousand times: sheer determination. But she was ready for him.

"Booth, this is not your business! I'm not going to be exploited, and I'm _not_ going against any of my beliefs." She leaned back in her chair, calmly meeting Booth's wild eyes.

"It's really not a big deal. Definitely nothing worth passing out over…"

Booth straightened up and yelled,

"Hey, I did NOT pass out!!!"

Brennan shrugged.

Booth controlled himself, and tried a new approach.

"Why do you want to do this, Bones? It's so unlike you."

"It's not unlike me Booth, I've always enjoyed studying human behavior and social customs, and this is a very unique opportunity. I'm curious to observe how people react, it'll be a fascinating social experiment."

'Jesus, how can she be so…_unaffected_?'

"A social experiment?! That is not what this is. You know what this is, it's…it's crazy! You cannot use your body to observe human behavior, I won't let you."

Brennan gave him a dangerous glare.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you won't '_let_ me'?"

Booth was smart enough to know when to backtrack.

"No. No, that's not what I meant. I just-" He groaned in frustration. "Bones, it's your body, and…and-"

Losing patience fast, Brennan snapped,

"What's so special about my body? I'm just a woman, everyone's seen at least one."

Booth was thoroughly sickened.

"Christ Bones, you don't get it. If everyone had seen a body like yours, Maxim wouldn't want to put you on their cover!!"

She just rolled her eyes.

Really getting desperate, Booth pleaded with her, bending to bring his eyes level with hers over the desk.

"Bones, please. Please, think of…….us."

In that split second, Brennan's carefully constructed expression fell away, and revealed the shock and vulnerability that one sentence brought to the surface.

Knowing he went a bit too far, Booth tried to erase the look on her face- it was just too intense.

"I mean, how would all this affect our work, your professional integrity?"

Happy to re-suppress the sudden emotion that had bubbled up, Brennan quickly assumed her cool, collected face again.

"It won't matter. As I've said before, I have an indispensable skill. All people can do is disapprove. And honestly Booth," Her mouth turned into a satisfied smile that made him worry even more.

"I could give a damn."

She brought her eyes to Booth's and he saw something he'd seen a million times before: sheer determination.

'Oh no.'

A/N: Well, there you have it- Brennan's reasoning for what I view as the smartest decision she ever made. Hope it's at least semi-believable, but way more than that, I hope you guys like what I'm doing so far! Please, please, PLEASE review….how am I supposed to know how I'm doing if I don't hear from y'all? Suggestions, requests, sexual propositions, anything's welcome. (ok, just so I don't get a shitload of freakmail, I was just kidding….unless it's a _really_ good proposition. God, I just can't stop!) xoxoxSteph


	4. The Great Debate

Disclaimer: Alright, this is getting really freakin old. (disgusted groan) Fine- I don't own Bones.

A/N: Seems like I start every author's note with an apology for the delay between updates, but hopefully this is the last time. I'm on Spring Break in Miami right now and our hotel doesn't have wireless, so I can't post anything til I find a freaking internet connection up in this bitch! I wish I could post right now- I love this story so much I'm writing it with a hangover from last night and a good buzz from this morning, haha. No I'm not an alcoholic; I'm a college girl on Spring Break. And because I'm stumbling around Miami with my friends and will be pretty washed up when I get back home, u all should **REVIEW** so I'll have an inbox filled with sheBones love! (the eternal optimist- notice I did not say 'sheBones hate')_For the lazy buttheads who don't wanna read all that: My bad about the long wait, I've been drunk. Reviews cure hangovers!!! PS If you read this, u admitted you're a butthead- haha gotcha! ;)_

Booth, left with nothing really to say for the moment, turned and walked dejectedly back to the lab platform. Brennan remained at her desk working, or at least looking busy. Of course, Zack, Angela and Hodgins had been hanging on every screamed word.

"Dr. Brennan didn't change her mind, did she?" Hodgins asked, his face the picture of sympathy for his crestfallen compadre.

Booth stopped in front of the Squint Squad and evenly distributed a death glare over them all.

"You all should know, seeing as you heard every word we said!"

"But I was just-"

Booth ran a tired hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"Hodgins, don't make me shoot you."

Hodgins' aqua eyes went wide and he put his hands up in surrender before bolting from the scene, dragging Zack with him to prevent any later shooting mishaps. Of course, Angela remained, crossing her arms and watching Booth carefully.

Booth couldn't shake the churning knot that had settled in his gut the second this whole Maxim business began. 'Oh God, I can't talk her out of it. Bones is….gonna be naked. For men. No, not naked, just….mostly naked.' Bile rose in his throat, making him as sick as he'd ever felt on the job or in the army. 'She's really gonna do it. I'm gonna throw up. Oh fuck…..I can't let her do it.' Explicit images of Brennan started popping up in Booth's mind; Brennan in a lacy black bra and g string, Brennan on all fours on an exam table, Brennan sitting naked on the edge of her desk covering herself with her hands.

"Man, you're really torn up over this, aren't you?" Angela asked, her voice seeping with restrained pity.

Booth's worried face snapped up to look at her.

"Angela, are you _kidding_ me?" He burned an intense gaze at her, making Angela suddenly feel guilty for encouraging the whole thing.

"Come on, Booth. Unclench for God's sake. It's not gonna be that bad, it's just a photo shoot. There won't even be any nudity!" She offered him a conciliatory smile, which he immediately shot down with a pissed off glare.

"God, neither of you GET it! It doesn't matter than she won't be naked, she's….ugh!!"

"Yours?" Angela offered with her trademark knowing stare. "Alright, look. I'm sorry you're so upset about this, and we _both_ know why, but she's made her decision." She shrugged, sending a physical 'get used to it'. But Booth looked absolutely helpless, which appealed to Angela's caring nature. She offered,

"If it makes you feel any better, if anyone could make Brennan change her mind it would be you."

In an instant the grief-stricken expression melted from Booth's face, and was replaced with an inspired glow that made Angela nervous.

"Oh no, I didn't give you any ideas did I? Oh I did, what are you gonna do?"

Booth just turned away, still smiling as he paced toward the parking garage.

'Oh, I'm gonna beat her at her own game. I'll out-logic her, I can do it.' As Booth thought back on all the conversations, okay arguments, they had had over the years, he could hardly recall an instance where he won. His confidence flickered. 'I'll think of something, I have to. Angela said so herself, I can change her mind. I know her.' And with that somewhat shaky confidence, he went home and prepared for the great debate.

A/N: Well, you don't have to review every chapter, and I'm posting several at once, so you can just review the latest one and tell me what you think if you prefer. Although reviewing each would be pretty sweet…. but DON'T FORGET TO WRITE! ;)


	5. Need a ride?

"Look Bones, I was an ass earlier and I want to apologize, so….call me back, and I'll make it up to ya, okay? Bye."

Booth pressed end on his cell phone and sat back on his couch, stuffing a hand absently into the waist of his pants as men are wont to do when they think. It was evening and he'd been thinking of nothing but Brennan for hours. He mentally outlined various arguments he could use on her, points to be made, physical gestures he knew she responded to, et cetera. But one nagging point kept interrupting his thoughts-what Angela had said back at the lab. 'We _both_ know why...'

He kept thinking over and over, 'Why am I so upset about this?' And the one logical answer was simple: 'I love her. I am in love with her, I want her, she should be mine, this Maxim thing is bullshit….' The wording changed in his mind, but the answer remained unequivocally clear. 'I love Temperance Brennan.'

A fresh wave of cold, gripping fear came over him as Booth contemplated for the millionth time the impending horror that was Brennan's photo shoot. He shook his head vigorously at the empty room. 'No way, this can't happen. I love Bones too much.' And with that thought echoing through his head and sending him into a dreamy, unfocused state of contemplation, Booth's cell phone vibrated against his thigh and trilled loudly in the silent room. He didn't have to check the caller ID, it was Brennan's special ring.

"Hey Bones, whatcha doing?" Booth leaned his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes, poised to enjoy the sexy sound of her voice, a secret pleasure of his.

"Just got home." She stated simply.

"Oh, well listen, I'm really sorry about today Bones. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay Booth. So you're okay with it now?"

Booth thought for a second, 'I don't want her to know I'm planning to change her mind, but I can't say I'm _okay_ with it, dammit.'

"Bones, I…accept that you want to do it. I can't lie and say I want you to, but I respect your decision." 'Okay, well played' Booth thought, breathing a sigh of relief. ' I respect that her decision is _wrong_ and I have to stop her. Man, I hope I can wear her down in time.'

"I'm glad. And it won't be as bad as you think, I bet you'll end up liking the pictures."

Booth had to dip into his boundless reserve of military discipline and bit back a 'no, it'll be even _worse_ than I think!', then mustered a light tone.

"There was never any question I'll like the pictures, Bones. It's just I know how much other people will like them. But I'm sorry I freaked out earlier, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I forgive you Booth." He could feel her smiling into the phone and he grinned back into the receiver.

"Well at least it's the weekend. Whatcha doing?"

Brennan released a weary sigh.

"Well, right now I'm off to the gym."

Booth checked his watch and frowned.

"At eight o'clock at night? You sound exhausted, why are you going to the gym?"

"Some last minute exercise. After work, I called to accept Maxim's offer, and apparently there's some rush to get the photos so I had to spend an hour deciding on a day that would work for me and the photographer and my publicist and work…..So anyway, the shoot is tomorrow." She finished flatly.

"TOMORROW?!" Booth's mind reeled trying to digest this terrible news, and he clapped a hand over his mouth to combat the sick feeling that overcame him.

"Booth, don't start." Brennan warned.

Alarms sounded in Booth's head that he was going to ruin his chance at changing her mind, and he quickly recovered.

"No no no, I just….isn't that kind of soon?" He was sweating bullets, panicking now, but his voice was steady.

"Yeah, but it has to be on the weekend so the lab is empty, and it's the only day that works for everyone. Are you going to freak out?"

Booth gave a silent wry laugh. 'Am I gonna freak out? Ha, I've been freaking out all day.' His quick mind raced trying to come up with a solution. After a few seconds, he came up with,

"Tell you what, how 'bout I give you a ride to the lab tomorrow? You know, to show my support."

"And keep an eye on me?" Brennan skepticized.

"No Bones, to keep an eye on everyone else." He answered seriously.


	6. A long shitty day

Disclaimer: No. Just...just no. 

A/N: So so sorry for the ridiculous delay folks! A little note, never trust your roommate to pay the cable/internet bill, cuz Comcast will turn your shit off! Yikes, but anyway, this story is coming to a close soon, two chapters left. Up next- the much awaited PHOTO SHOOT! Oh this is gonna be fun! I love you all, thank you so much for everything!

Booth checked his pale, worried face in the rearview mirror, dragged a miserable hand down his face, and climbed out of his car. 'I can't believe this is happening' he kept telling himself as he knocked on Brennan's door. The panic had not ebbed in the slightest since he found out the night before the photo shoot was really happening-_today_.

Brennan came to the door after a minute and swung it completely open.

"Come on in" she told him as she withdrew back into the apartment. Booth checked out her backside as he followed her in. She was wearing a wife beater and tight cotton track pants. Booth couldn't help but notice Brennan's curves, and his stomach ground painfully as he suffered through another crashing wave of fear and jealousy. Brennan called over her shoulder,

"Sorry I'm not quite ready, I took a little longer in the shower than usual. There's some coffee in the kitchen, help yourself."

'Oh great,' Booth thought. 'Now I get to think about Brennan taking a long hot shower before I have to watch her pose for the camera. _Perfect_.'

With a quick exchange of smiles in the living room, Brennan disappeared in her bedroom and Booth walked to the kitchen cupboard for a mug.

'May as well have some coffee on the worst day of my entire life. Jesus, I can't possibly change her mind in the next half hour.' Booth thought sourly, then he revised, 'Oh no, the worst will come later.' He automatically grabbed one of the travel mugs Brennan kept for the two of them when they drove to work together. Shutting the wooden cupboard, Booth suddenly closed his eyes and his forehead crumbled. He banged his head dejectedly against the solid wood over and over. 'No-no-no-no!' his brain wailed with every jarring impact. 'This-can't-happen!'

"Um, Booth?" Brennan's quiet voice said from behind him. "Are you okay? You seem……tense."

Booth wheeled around, smoothing his shirt with one hand and reaching for the coffee with the other, oblivious to his reddening forehead.

"What? No, yeah. I'm cool Bones, uh…you want some coffee?"

"Sure" she responded, still watching him carefully.

They sat at Brennan's kitchen table and sipped their coffee in near complete silence, only occasionally commenting on the weather or the coffee. After five minutes they left the apartment for the lab, Brennan locking up behind them.

Once they reached the SUV, Booth opened her door for Brennan then went around and climbed in the driver side. He slid the key in the ignition, paused for a moment, and took her hand.

"Bones, please don't do this."

Brennan's mind instantly burned with anger, but the desperation in Booth's face softened her defensive anthropological tirade into a calm,

"Start driving Booth, or I'm taking my car."

She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel a little guilty at the somber, stricken expression on Booth's face as he took his hand off hers, started the car and slowly eased out of the parking space.

'But damn it, when have I ever let someone stop me from doing what I want?' With renewed resolve, Brennan turned to Booth.

"Look, there is nothing for you to be upset about. What I do is my business, this isn't your concern. And you are blowing this way out of proportion, it's just a photo shoot."

Booth was vigorously shaking his head as he gripped the steering wheel until the leather squeaked. He was driving slowly in order to prolong the drive, but the lab was fairly close and he was counting the stop lights with dread.

"Damn it Bones, this _is_ my concern! I care about you and this is a bad, bad, BAD idea. You just can't- I can't- God! Will you please just put aside all your stuff about social experiments and listen to me?" He turned his head away from the road and locked eyes with her. "I'm begging you."

Now Brennan was shaking her head.

"Why are you so against this?" She demanded, her diamond blue eyes blazing.

"Are you kidding me?!" Booth exclaimed. "You are going to be practically naked in front of the entire country! Thousands of men are going to see you and drool all over you, _of course_ that bothers me! They're gonna want you, and you're-" He broke off, watching the road and looking frustrated, slamming his palms against the wheel.

"What? I'm what Booth?" Brennan yelled back, crossing her arms as she stared at him intensely. Then suddenly, Brennan's eyes grew wide with shocked understanding.

"Were you going to say I was _yours_?"

Booth remained silent and looked straight ahead, but the visible clenching of his jaw gave away the truth.

"You were. Booth….I didn't- Are you- Do you have feelings for me?" Her voice was soft and shaky.

Without taking his eyes from the Jeffersonian Institution logo on the building ahead of them, Booth asked,

"If I did, would it affect whether or not you do this photo shoot?"

His tone was almost hopeful. Brennan thought for a minute, her face giving nothing away.

"Honestly? No. I've made my decision." She monitored his face carefully for his reaction. Booth just nodded slowly as he entered the parking structure. They parked right by the doors since it was a Saturday and the building was deserted. Booth killed the engine and they sat in the car for a second, wrapped in an uncomfortable silence.

"Bones, please. I…care for you. I have-uh, I have _feelings_…" Booth's voice trailed off as he raised his eyes to hers and lost himself in their icy blue depths.

Brennan searched Booth's face, as if scrutinizing over a puzzle. Determination set in on her delicate features and Booth's heart dropped. Brennan put her small hand on Booth's thigh and leaned over towards Booth, then kissed him on the mouth. Her lips covered his just as a sharp surprised gasp escaped him. In an instant the sparks caught fire and the kiss heated up, Booth's strong arms instinctually moving around Brennan's waist. Three or four seconds ticked by with the world on pause, and then in a flash it restarted. Brennan pulled away and straightened her blazer, breathing heavily, a faint smile and a slight blush on her face. Booth stalled, thrown from the sudden loss of her touch.

"Okay, let's go." Brennan breathed huskily, smoothing her wavy hair.

She opened the car door, climbed out and slammed the door shut before Booth could clear the haze from his eyes. Finally grinding his motor skills back into drive, Booth rubbed a hand over his face and loosened his tie.

'It's gonna be a long day.'


	7. The big moment

Disclaimer: Broker than a joker. I think my bank statement would look a _lot_ different if I owned Bones.

A/N: I'm not going to say I have any clue about magazine photo shoots- I've only done one, and I _seriously_ doubt I looked anything like a goddess, okay? I winged it on the details, so bear with me. And PS, Angela's character in this chapter is modeled after my best friend April (after she's been drinking)! Now-Let the super sexy Maxim photo shoot begin!!! ;)

Booth followed ten paces behind Brennan as she strode directly up to the lab platform, past five or ten women and at least twenty men obviously working on the photo shoot. Brennan immediately met up with her agent, then shook hands with the photographer as she was introduced.

Booth grimaced as he observed the crowd, surveying the room with intense military concentration. 'At least the photographer's an old man- good. But every guy in this room is staring at her. Son of a bitch.'

And they were. Aside from a couple of guys who were girlier than Brennan ever thought about being, all eyes were on The Sexiest Scientist. Everyone in the room was watching her, interestedly following her movements with an appreciative or occasionally jealous gaze.

Just when Booth really started to lose control of the angry twisting in his guts, his worst nightmare materialized at the top of the platform stairs- with coffee.

"Hey hey hey, you foxy bitch!" Angela called enthusiastically across the chaotic lab. Brennan quite obviously heard, but then, so did every other person in the building. Angela cheerfully hustled her tray of Starbucks through the stunned crowd of photo shoot people and stopped squarely in front of Brennan's unblinking, unamused stare.

"Ange…." She seemed at a loss for words. "I am not a-" She just shook her head.

"Oh yes you are, babe. I got coffee." She handed Brennan a styrofoam cup. "Can I just say you look _fabulous_?! Where's your wardrobe? Have you been working out? I saw Booth's car, did he drive you?" Angela began sipping her latte.

Brennan took a deep draw of her coffee and then a deep breath.

"Thank you, I can't stop you so thank you again, everything's in my office, a little bit, and yes he did." Brennan drew her brows together, trying to remember if she covered everything.

Angela responded with a huge grin, complete with a Caramel Mochalatte mustache.

"So the old tightwad finally came around, huh? How's he handling it?" She licked her lips as she scanned the room for any trace of hot FBI agents.

"I'm managing." Booth cut in from behind them.

Angela turned around, her perfect eyebrows arced in surprise.

"Booth! Hey…Um, I didn't- tightwad, uh….yeeeah. Come on Bren, let's get you ready for your close-up."

Angela hustled Brennan off, guiltily avoiding Booth as he stood cross-armed and brooding. As they disappeared in Brennan's office, he tried to figure his next move. He had no clue where he stood with Brennan, but he was pretty sure they had made some kind of progress in the car. That didn't change the present situation, however.

Making his way over to the section of the lab being set up for the shoot, Booth looked for the man holding the camera. Finding an older man with silver hair slicked into a ponytail adjusting the shutter speed on his camera, Booth walked purposefully over and plastered a fake smile on his face. Brennan would've recognized it as his 'I'm wearing this smile to get information' smile.

"So uh, you the photographer?"

The man looked at Booth, at the camera he held, then back to Booth.

"Umm…yeah, I suppose I am." He looked Booth up and down for a long moment. After a pause, the man cocked half a smile.

"I saw you come in with Ms. Brennan. Are you the boyfriend?- because you give me a boyfriend vibe."

Booth looked around nervously, checking the room quickly to make sure Brennan wasn't around.

"Doctor."

"What's that?"

" It's _Doctor_ Brennan, and…..yes." Booth didn't know why he even said it; the second it left his mouth, he knew it was stupid. But for some reason, he just needed a total stranger to think he and Brennan were together.

The photographer nodded his head as he tinkered with his lens.

"She's a knockout, that one. This issue is going to be huge, the magazine has been talking about her for a long time. You should be proud."

Booth _was_ proud of her, and Brennan was damn sure a knockout, but he didn't want to hear all that from this crazy old fashionisto-then he had an idea.

"So uh, are you going to be like, directing her during the shoot? Because I should warn you, she doesn't like being told what to do, and she's _very_ serious about not being objectified- so maybe take it easy on the sexy poses…you know, nothing too racy or anything-'

"I know _exactly_ what you're saying" the photographer interjected.

Then he gave a light smile and hung his camera around his neck, watching Booth knowingly.

'God I hope not' Booth thought, fidgeting under the photographer's streaming gaze. Suddenly, the older man's focus shifted to something behind Booth's head.

"Ah, _Doctor_ Brennan. May I say, you look exquisite." He effused with a broad smile.

Booth wheeled around, and then jumped back as if from a physical blow.

"Jesus CHRIST- Bones! Put some clothes on!!"

Brennan crossed her arms over her glistening breasts, and made an impressive attempt at burning a hole in Booth's forehead with her eyes. Angela stood a few steps behind Brennan, with a hand on her hip and a Cheshire grin. Booth stood rooted to the floor, his expression an unnatural blend of horror and lust, as his bulging eyes drank in the sight before him.

Brennan was wearing a tighter-than-skin black top with straps winding down her ribcage and tiny black bottoms that looked like boy short underwear. Scratch that- _half_ a pair of boy short underwear. Her white robe hung open from her shoulders and Booth wished in an instant that he could throw Brennan over his shoulder and take her away from all these people, back to his place….

"Booth, do you _mind_?!" Brennan gritted through clenched teeth, stomping her heeled foot in a juvenile burst of anger. Her crossed arms coiled tighter, making the glitter on her chest shine and wink in the light as her breasts strained against her top.

Somewhere in an unexplored region of Booth's mind, he knew he had to stop staring. Completely unable to curb his alpha male tendencies however, he continued his blatant inspection of his now _very_ pissed partner. His mouth went dry at how Brennan's pale skin gleaned. She was wearing some kind of shimmer that made her white flesh glow like pearls and highlighted every muscle and curve of her body. And right now she was watching him with the exact expression Booth had always considered as her most stunning- her brilliant eyes completely focused on him, her passion and intensity radiating…she was like a goddess visiting him in a dream. A very pissed off goddess.

By now, Booth had been in a kind of daze for over a minute, and every pair of eyes in the room was now watching with interest. Angela had a slender hand clamped tightly over her mouth, her whole body shaking with the urge to laugh. Brennan finally gave up on trying laser through Booth with her eyes and stormed past him, her eyes stubbornly glued to the photographer she walked towards the setup for the photo shoot.

Once Booth had reemerged from his drunken state and realized Brennan was no longer in his line of sight, he turned around at the sound of her voice. His eyes instantly fell on Brennan's back just as she shed her fluffy white robe. Booth's stare inched down her back just behind the robe as it slid down, drinking in every shadow and curve like a dying man. Then the robe went over her butt and fell to the lab floor, taking Booth's jaw with it. A few seconds dragged by as Booth stood frozen, with his heart racing and his eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.

Angela idled up beside Booth and stared after him at Brennan. The anthropologist was obliviously standing hands-on-hips as the photographer snapped off test shots, hiding a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"I know" Angela said dreamily, hooking her arm around Booth's neck. She added in his ear, "It's called a Brazilian bikini- ya gotta love the crazy stuff Brennan picks up in her travels."

Just then, Brennan stirred on her impossibly high heels and leaned against a lab table, making her butt shift and Booth's breathing waiver. Angela turned her head and smiled as she watched Booth drool over his partner.

Booth's mind had slipped into a primal state of fascination, and he was barely cognizant of the photographer's voice as the shoot began.

"Okay beautiful, we're all set. You ready?" The photographer gave Brennan an encouraging smile.

Brennan glanced around, then down at herself as she considered her answer. She gave the photographer a serious stare, slightly smiling.

"Do I look okay?"

A quiet laugh echoed through the small crowd of people in the lab. The photographer shook his head and chuckled, his kind eyes shining in the photo shoot lights.

"No honey. You look great."

Brennan nodded.

"I'm ready."

Booth watched as Brennan stood in front of the camera, her reddish waves flowing around her face, her body strong and lean. As her poses changed according to the direction of the photographer- when she bent over on a stainless steel table, even when she climbed on and got on all fours- he was too entranced by her movements to freak out with jealousy. For Booth, everyone else had sort of melted away.

'Thank God for that' Angela thought to herself as she pondered what might've happened if Booth had a "macho episode", as she liked to call it.

Forty five minutes of shooting breezed by remarkably quickly for everyone, and when Brennan reassumed her white robe and began going over different print outs with the photographer, Booth's eyes lost their dreamy appearance and he made his way over to Brennan.

As he came up behind her and peered over her shoulder at the tiny photos, she cranked around and slapped her hand at him.

"Booth, you can't see."

He put his hands up and gave her the old charm smile. After a few seconds turned into an extended pause, a nervous chuckle followed.

"So uh, Bones…you looked-um, you look amazing."

Brennan glanced around as if looking for a place to hide from the compliment, and after a second she responded slowly,

"Thank you. Was it as bad as you thought?"

Booth shrugged, his dark eyes making Brennan's heart jump.

"Piece of cake. But there's one thing Bones…you know those, um, feelings? Yeah and I uh, I think we-I mean, you…"

Booth searched Brennan's eyes, and something passed between them. Booth leaned forward and pressed his lips to Brennan's just long enough for the shock to wear off and for her to press back before he drew away with a desperate expression.

"Bones, I love you!" Booth blurted out, leaving him wide eyed and afraid, like something freakish had just jumped out of his mouth.

"I KNEW it! I knew it! Son of a bitch, I _knew_ it! Aha, yesssss!!"

Angela's high pitched voice resounded through the lab and a deep blush settled over Brennan's smooth cheeks. Booth searched her face for some kind of reaction as he fought to ignore the stares and whistles of the photo shoot people.

Brennan was looking straight down into her lap at her hands, intent on withdrawing as far from the embarrassment as possible, but she felt the weight of Booth's eyes on her and eventually glanced up. Her lips curved into a slight smile, and Booth's heart stopped mid-beat. He was left with just enough presence of mind to smile back.

END

A/N: Don't freak out folks, I've been told I end some of my stuff too abruptly so I added an epilogue. For that alone, I should get a couple reviews, right?


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Brennan knocked lightly on the wood and glass door, reading the clean black letters that spelled out "Seeley Booth Special Agent In Charge" as she waited. Without even realizing, Brennan smiled at the name.

"Come in."

Brennan swung the office door open and felt that familiar tingle down her back as she watched recognition instantly bloom into a sprawling grin on Booth's face. She walked in and shut the door behind her, immediately making her way around Booth's desk. Dropping her bag on a stack of papers, Brennan looked down her fine nose at Booth and tried to hide her smile.

"You know," she teased "I'm fairly sure you told me you wouldn't work late today. I mean, I took off early today just for you and here you are at 6:35."

She shook her head reproachfully, but couldn't suppress a low giggle as Booth wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"I know, I'm sorry" he whispered as he nuzzled into her hair.

Reflexively, Brennan's arms went around Booth's neck and her mouth found his.

"And _I'm_ the workaholic" she murmured against his lips before his tongue slipped back to hers and they were consumed in another warm, passionate kiss. After a long moment, Brennan pulled back slightly and gave him an enigmatic smile. Turning in Booth's lap, she reached for her bag and pulled out a large manila envelope. Handing it to him, she said in a sing-song voice,

"I have a present for you."

Booth grinned uncertainly at her and opened the envelope. He pulled out several glossy 8x10 pages and Brennan watched expectantly as the muscles in his strong jaw tighten one by one.

"It's the cover and the pages with my article." She explained, stating the overtly obvious.

Booth nodded slowly, studying each page for a long moment. After a while, he responded,

"Well Bones, you look….absolutely amazing. _Too_ amazing."

Booth was trying to look at least minutely happy for her, which was pretty tough for him since his jaw had practically locked. Brennan knew it, and her heart warmed at how he put his feelings aside for her.

"That's not your present, though" Brennan said lightly and waited for Booth to look up. When he did, she met his questioning expression with a peck on the lips and grinned.

"I had them pull the article."

Confusion set in on Booth's defined features.

"What?"

"I've decided not to be in Maxim."

Seconds went by, the silence so profound Brennan could count the ticks of Booth's watch as she watched emotion after emotion play out on his face. They sat on his desk chair studying each other, until Booth finally managed to get out,

"Bones, you don't have to do that because of me."

Brennan's blue eyes shining, she answered almost shyly,

"I know I don't. That's why I did."

Brennan searched the depths of Booth's eyes for understanding, and when she found it, the tension instantaneously broke. Booth laughed and smiled goofily. Taking Brennan's face in his hands, he brought her closer and gave her a kiss she felt all over.

"God_damn_ it, I love you!"

"I love you t-"

Brennan's response was swallowed up by Booth's mouth, and they made out at his desk for another five or ten minutes before Booth shifted uncomfortably from underneath Brennan.

"Okay, time for us to go home." He gave her his signature naughty eyebrow up-and-down.

Brennan chuckled and stood, gathering her stuff. As she lifted her bag, a blue envelope fluttered off the desk and to the floor. Picking it up, Brennan read the return address and raised her eyebrows.

"GQ Publishing Headquarters, Booth? You know….." She tapped the corner of the letter in her palm "this letter reminds me of the one I got from Maxim."

Booth's expressive features betrayed his discomfort as he rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously.

"You've actually heard of GQ?"

Brennan shrugged.

"Angela has her subscription delivered to the lab."

"Oh" Booth replied nonchalantly as he grabbed his stuff.

"You ready?" He asked, making his way to the door.

She nodded once, her rich brown hair falling over her shoulders. "Yes."

Booth saw that Brennan was still holding the blue envelope and slowly, almost imperceptibly, started reaching for it.

"Don't even think about it." Brennan intoned with a sly smile as she turned on her heel and left the office, tucking the envelope in her bag.

Booth laughed under his breath and slung his jacket over his shoulder, shutting off the lights on his way out.

END EPILOGUE

A/N: Well, I'm kinda bummed this is all over, and I'm hideously sorry it took soooooooo long. I hope my fans (of which there may be two, three at most) don't hate me. But I am really proud of this story- I don't think I hate it, so that's a start. Well, a kabajillion thank you's for reading!!!! And make no mistake, I am not above groveling- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
